Always Songfic
by Spaztic Bozon
Summary: YAOI AND CHARACTER DEATH!!!! Pairings inside... This is a songfic done to the song "Always" sung by Saliva.


  ________

(   **Always  )**

  ------------

Spaztic Bozon: After listening to "Always" by Saliva for at least the ten millionth time (it's one of my favorite songs... ^__^), I decided to write a songfic for it. Naturally, it's going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh! songfic (as if I write much else)... This is a Bakura (yami) by Marik (yami) fanfic, hence it's yaoi.

Warning: This is my first song fic. It's also my first yaoi fanfic. Please go easy on me... Also, there is character death.

Pairings: Bakura/Marik, Marik/ Yami

Disclaimer: Always is a song by Saliva from their album Back into Your System. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I take no credit for owning either of those, but I do take credit for this fanfic.

*   *   *   *

---**Bakura's POV**---

"I love you," were the three words he had murmured to me just the hour before as he left me at my front door. I sat in my room pondering over these three simple words.

"I love you, too," I had murmured back as he pressed his lips to my forehead. Had that all been a mistake...?

Now, an hour later, Ryou, my hikari, is trying to pry me from my window and into my soul room so that he doesn't have to fear for his safety at night. I won't budge, though. At least not until I know if it had all been for real.

_I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"_

_  
It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide_

_  
Am I your one and only desire?_

_  
Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry?_

I get up and run my hands through my hair. I had to ask him...but how would I do it? I couldn't just show up on his doorstep and say, "Hey Marik! Do you really love me, or did you just say that to get down my pants?" No... That would be too weird.

I reach my hand into my back pocket, and felt something hard and metallic. I pull it out and realize that it's Marik's house key. He doesn't really need it...he always has a spare. But then again...this is just the excuse that I need to show up at his house at two o'clock in the morning!

I run out the front door of my house, leaving a very confused Ryou behind. As my feet pound down the street, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Sure, I loved him, but did I really have to ask him _now?_

_Always...always...always...always...always...always..._

_  
I just can't live without you_

Yes, I reasoned with myself. I had to see him. I had to know. Not knowing would drive me crazy. Besides...if he really loved me, he wouldn't mind...

After a while, I realized that I had managed to subconsciously gotten to Marik's door. There were sounds and lights inside, so I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. The sounds immediately stopped, but the lights stayed on.

A few minutes later, the sounds started up again. It sounded like talking, but you never can be too sure. Thinking that maybe they didn't know if they had heard the bell or not, I knocked on the Ishtar's window. Again, the sounds immediately stopped.

Still, there was no answer.

I didn't want to just walk in, for Marik would probably slam his Millennium Rod into my neck, so I knocked again and rang the doorbell at the same time.

At last, someone walked to the front door and opened it. Malik's head poked around the door and paled when he saw me. "Er..." he started. "Right now is not a very good time for you to be here. You should leave. Then he slammed the door in my face and turned on the porch lights so that I could see where I was going. I was very confused and began to walk away.

_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you_

_  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_

_  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude_

_  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you..._

A few seconds later, I heard the door open again, only to be slammed. I continued to walk away._  
  
Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you_...

"Where are you going?" Marik's voice called.

"I came to return your house key, but I don't seem to be wanted." Yeah, it sounded harsh, but Malik's words had cut through me like a knife through soft butter.  
  
I feel, like you don't want me around

  
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around

  
It's all, been bottled up until now  
  


As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound

I threw the key behind me, and it clanked as it hit concrete.  
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...

  
I just can't live without you

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't go... I really loved Marik, and I needed to know if these feelings were wasted or not. I turned around and saw him standing there, just staring at me. I walked towards him, but he turned very pale.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked him, wanting to know what his reaction would be.

"Nothing," he squeaked out, and I knew it was a lie.

I walked towards him, and he began to shake violently. Softly, I pushed him away from the door and walked into his house.

"We need to talk," I whispered as I passed him.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude

  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

As I walked into his living room, I saw that the T.V. was on mute and black and magenta triangular hair sticking up over the edge of the sofa.

"Is that you, love?" Yami's voice.

"What is that mother fucking pharaoh in your living room?!?!" I shouted at Marik.  
  
I left my head around your heart

  
Why would you tear my world apart?

Marik shook violently. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
Always... always... always... always...

"What is *he* doing here?!" Yami shouted at Marik.

Marik just shook even more. "I'm sorry Bakura..." He then broke down into sobs.

So he didn't love me. It was all an act. But why...?

Sadness was quickly replaced by anger. There was a gun lying on the floor within arms length. Who knows why---it just was. All I knew was that Marik had toyed with my emotions for the last time. I picked it up and, not knowing that it would actually work, pulled the trigger, shooting him in the heart---the exact place that he had just ripped from me...

Marik placed his hands to the wound and lifted his eyes up to meet mine. Then he sank to his knees and fell the rest of the way to the floor.  
  
I see the blood all over your hands

  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?

  
Was it all, just a part of your plan

  
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done. I had just shot my love! The world began to spin as I dropped to my knees and crawled towards Marik. I stole a glance at Yami and saw him just standing there, shocked, not knowing what to do.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude

  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I pressed my lips to his and whispered that I was sorry into his ear. I glanced at his lifeless eyes only to have it sink in even more what I had done. I got up and made my way to his door.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude

  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you

I walked to his front door and turned around for one last look. I looked down and realized that I was still holding the wretched gun. "I love you," I whispered, and then shot myself.  
  
Always...always...always...

*   *   *   *

Spaztic Bozon: Well that didn't come out the way I had expected it to... I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY KILLED HIM!!! *sob*

Marikay: Please review to tell her how she did.

Baku: Flames will be frowned upon and taunted at.

Indie: She wants to write another songfic... If you would be so kind as to tell her if this is a good idea or not, and, if so, which song she should do, then it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
